Kyle Zorgen
Donna Mangold |path = Stalker Abductor Human Trafficker Criminal Accomplice |mo = Abduction |victims = 3 abducted |status = Deceased |actor = Uncredited actors Brent Chase |appearance = "X" |last = "The Hunt" }} Kyle Zorgen was a stalker, abductor, human trafficker, and a member of a human trafficking ring that appeared in the Season Ten episode "The Hunt". Background Kyle was born to Alex Zorgen and Donna Mangold, who was being held captive by Alex, having been abducted by him in 1993. He became extremely close to his mother as he grew up. When he became an adult, he began working in a human trafficking ring his father ran. Prior to "The Boys of Sudworth Place", he was tasked by Alex to stalk Meg Callahan and Markayla Davis. Season Ten X Kyle appears at the end of the episode, in which he subdues a female jogger in the southwestern U.S. after Donna lures her in. The woman is then sold to a client. The Boys of Sudworth Place "You two are gorgeous." Kyle reappears at the end of the episode, in which he responds to a post made by Meg and Markayla, using a photo of a teenage boy. He then asks for a photo of them in return. The two do so, and he responds that they "look gorgeous". Scream He manages to set up a date with Meg and Markayla at the local shopping mall. However, before Kyle can meet up with them, he watches as the two girls have an awkward encounter with Meg's uncle Chris, who is secretly spying on them. Realizing this, he subtly shoulders Chris and goes to his car, knowing he won't be able to act. He texts Meg that he can't make it, which disappoints her and Markayla. Kyle then angrily tosses the phone into a bundle of rope he has with him, signifying he had been planning on abducting Meg and Markayla. Protection Knowing that he will never be able to abduct Meg and Markayla through his ruse, Kyle improvises and lures the both of them out with the promise of a date. Then, he texts Markayla and tells her he will not be able to meet them again, then says that Paige, his mother, will be picking them up. The two believe him and watch as a woman (revealed to be Donna) claiming to be Paige drives up to them in a minivan, asking them to hop inside. Markayla goes inside the van, followed by a reluctant Meg. The Hunt When Meg and Markayla become suspicious of Donna, Kyle appears from the backseat of the car and knocks out both girls with a syringe. After Kyle and Donna bring both girls to the house, Kyle tells Donna that the girls are resting and asks if Alex called, which she replies not yet. Then, Kyle takes out a handgun from the drawer and goes into the room as the girls regain consciousness. They both try to reason with Kyle, but he merely tells them to be quiet. Kyle and Donna then take the girls and meet with Alex in the woods. After being praised by Alex for his work, Kyle opens the trunk and shows his father the girls. Meg distracts Kyle while Markayla flees into the woods. Kyle and Alex pursue her, but they lose Markayla in the darkness. When he tries telling his father this, Alex instead blames Kyle for letting Markayla escape. Frustrated, Kyle takes out his gun and orders him not to talk to him like that, but Alex shoots him with his own gun. Modus Operandi During his known appearances, Kyle targeted potential victims for the ring. He found his victims on social media sites, established contact with them, and gained their trust by posing as a boy or man closer to their age. He then developed online relationships with them, which then came to the point where he convinced the victims to meet him personally. Kyle then would abduct them during these meetings before loaning them over to Alex to sell. Profile No official profile was made of Kyle by the BAU, as they were focused on the ring as a whole. Known Victims *October 2, 2014, southwestern U.S.: Unnamed woman *Unspecified dates in 2015, Washington, D.C.: Meg Callahan and Markayla Davis *Note: It is unknown if Kyle assisted his parents in any of the other abductions that they committed. Notes *Kyle is similar to Douglas Silverman ("3rd Life") - Both were members of three-person groups that abducted two teenage girls with the help of the other members, and both were killed by the group's leaders after having arguments with them regarding one of their victims. Appearances *Season Ten **"X" **"The Boys of Sudworth Place" **"Scream" **"Protection" **"The Hunt" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Abductors Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Murder Victims Category:Human Traffickers Category:Captors